Another Useless Dumb Wannabe
by shikshiinjr
Summary: Mio is a popular girl. So what happens when Valentine's Day comes around? Mio has been getting notes and chocolates in her locker by a secret admirer. Who could it be? ::Slight AU OneShot::


**Hiyas… this is my first ever attempt at writing Mitsu… really, I haven't written anything about these two on paper that I'm not showing you (does that even make sense?)! Sigh, I haven't even watched the 2****nd**** Season yet… -grumbles- Anyways, MioxRitsu is so cute~! Kawaii~! :3**

**Title:** Another Useless Dumb Wannabe

**Pairing:** Mitsu

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Summary: **Mio is a popular girl. So what happens when Valentine's Day comes around? Mio has been getting notes and chocolates in her locker by a secret admirer. Yui, Mugi, and Azusa think it's cute, but Ritsu just thinks it's another dumb wannabe who wants to get with Mio. Who could it be? ::Slight AU OneShot::

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on… or else it wouldn't exist because I wouldn't have had the brain to think it up.**

* * *

**::K-ON::**

**OneShot**

Akiyama Mio was a smart and beautiful girl; one who had to do nothing but stand there and already have a fan club. Of course, playing the bass was an upside and being a left-hander pushed her popularity up even more. Every day, you would be able to see Mio on the school roof playing her bass that she had called Elizabeth and chatting with her four friends. Tainaka Ritsu was her best friend and childhood friend. Ritsu played the drums. If she knew everything about Ritsu, then Ritsu certainly knew everything about her; she hoped. Hirasawa Yui was her airheaded friend that played the Guitar she had dubbed Gitah and Nakano Azusa was her little kouhai who Yui loved to cuddle. Azusa also played the guitar. Last, but not least, was Kotobuki Tsumugi. She came from a really rich family and played the Piano.

The day was the 8th of February, the middle of the schooling week. Wednesday afternoon caused a buzz throughout the school as it was nearing Valentine's Day. Mio had a lot of stares on her back and had heard a lot rumors about her for the whole week. She had found it easy to ignore them. Mio herself was in the classroom, clearing the board of writing.

"OI!" a loud and familiar voice cut through the air and Mio turned around to see a large figure flying at her. Barely containing her squeak, Mio cowered and the figure landed on her, holding her in a headlock.

"Mio~!" the voice chorused, and Mio slid her eyes open slowly. Beside her was none other than the 'great' Tainaka Ritsu. "BAKA!" Mio shrieked and chopped Ritsu on the head, causing the shorter girl to fall fat on her face. Ritsu groaned but then recovered, levering herself up with her elbows.

"Ne~ Mio, do you want to walk home together?" Ritsu asked her, hand on cheek. Mio's eyes softened and she smiled. "Of course Ritsu."

Ritsu beamed and lifted herself from the floor, dusting the imaginary dust off her shoulder. She then looped her arm around her best friend's and dragged the protesting girl out of the classroom, away from the board she had been cleaning. Mio sighed and stumbled after Ritsu to her bag.

"Hey, Ritsu. I've got to go to my locker," Mio called as Ritsu picked up both hers and Mio's bags. Ritsu froze. Turning around a second later, not wanting to reveal that something was wrong, she laughed nervously, "yeah, yeah. Ok, Mio. I'll wait for you here."

Mio nodded and dis-tangled herself from her friend. She took a short walk to her locker and opened it. A letter fell out onto the floor. Reaching down, she picked it up and turned it over. There wasn't a signature. Shrugging, Mio tucked it under her arm and put some of her books in her book bag. Rushing back to Ritsu, the girl couldn't wait to show her the letter.

"Hey Ritsu," Mio called, rushing towards the drummer's side, "look what I found in my locker!"

"Oh~! What is it Mio? A love letter?" Ritsu smirked, pulling the note out of her friend's hands. Mio blushed but took the letter back with surprising speed. Ritsu then looked at her awkwardly. "You don't have to open it here do you?"

"I don't know yet, do I? Baka Ritsu," Mio muttered, earning a stuck-out-tongue from Ritsu. Mio stared curiously at the letter, before making a move to open it. Suddenly, the letter was snatched out of her hands once again.

"Oh, what's this Mio-chan?" a high voice sounded. Mio looked up, an irate expression on her face.

"Yui," she glared. The air-headed girl squealed and thrust the letter into a smaller girl's hands before hiding behind the latter, taking that opportunity to hug the small thing. The smaller girl, known as Azusa, shared an apologetic look with Mio and handed the letter back.

"Here you go Mio-senpai. I'm sorry about Yui," Azusa sighed, trying to pry the older girl's arms off her neck. Mio nodded to the youngest girl before replying, "it's fine Azusa. As long as your apologising."

Mio glared at Yui once again and she squealed, this time ducking behind an unsuspecting Ritsu.

"Captain, help me!" Yui whispered into the auburn-haired girl's ear. Ritsu shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry Yui, Mio has complete control over me!"

Mio sweat dropped in embarrassment and looked over to the other side of the hall as she heard her voice being called out. Mugi was running towards the group, waving an arm. Mio waved back and smiled.

"What are you doing, guys?" Mugi asked with her soft and friendly voice, "I didn't think that you joined a club?"

"No Mugi. I just found a letter in my locker. I haven't opened it yet because of certain distractions," Mio shot Yui a look and the other looked away, whistling a small tune, "but I'm going to right now."

Mio opened the letter and quickly read through its contents. Her friends looked on quietly but intensely. After she had read the whole letter, Mio's face turned red, and she looked down, not wanting to meet the others' eyes. Ritsu took the opportunity to snatch the letter to read it for herself and Mio let her. The other's huddled around Ritsu as she read it aloud:

"Mio, I am your secret admirer. I don't wanna tell you my name because you wouldn't even have a smidge of like in me anyway.

"**Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly**

**This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallows**

**You're always so hard working, yon never notice me**

**Watching your face so intently**

**And only in my dreams can we ever**

**Get close to each other."**

The rest of the group stared at Mio incredulously. They then stared back at the letter again. Ritsu then started laughing, scratching around herself as if she was itchy. Everybody looked at her, shocked.

"So Cheesy! Mio's got a Secret Admirer!" Ritsu howled, whacking her hand on her thigh, "Mio, you're not taking this seriously right? It's probably another useless dumb wannabe who wants to get 'with' the famous Akiyama Mio!"

Mio nodded as she listened to her friend's words. Surprisingly, Ritsu was right. Mio shouldn't be taking the letter seriously; it was only a Valentine's Day letter… but for some reason, her thoughts couldn't get off the person who could've sent her the letter. Since Sakuragaoka was an all-girl's school… then…

Mio shook her head and tried to push the love letter out of her mind. From behind her, Mugi had come up and put her hand on her shoulders, earning a soft squeak from her. "Mio-chan, are you alright?" Mugi asked.

"Yeah, fine. Well, I'd better get home now. Come on Ritsu," Mio ordered, grabbing the auburn-haired girl's arm and dragging her out of the school. The other three looked at the duo in astonishment before walking out of the school themselves.

**::K-ON::**

"Oi, Ritsu," Mio whispered to Ritsu as she took the chemical from the auburn-haired girl's hands. Ritsu grunted a reply, squinting down at the liquid that Mio had emptied the flask into. "I got another note… and this time, it came with chocolates."

It was Friday. Mio and Ritsu were currently in Science, and were mixing some chemicals together. Mio seemed preoccupied so Ritsu had taken it up to do all the work. Ritsu had been worried about Mio… her best friend had been acting very strange for the past two days.

Ritsu looked at Mio in worry, and stared at her. It looked as If the girl was there, but had a faraway expression on her face. Ritsu sighed and looked back at the experiment.

"Ahh shit!" Ritsu cried, as the experiment blew up in both their faces. Mio's singed eyebrow twitched upward in annoyance as the smaller girl apologised to her. Their teacher both gave them a quizzical stare before sighing and asking them to go to the nurse's office. Mio was rather pissed off.

Mio had gotten yet another note that day. It had also come with a small box of chocolates. The note had read:

"**And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee**

**Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!**

**Your serious face that I've seen soon enough**

**Comes into view every time I close my eyes**

**I really want the two of us to have some sweet time together**

**Though that may only happen in my dreams!"**

Mio was unnerved. The simple notes had been in her head for the past two days… and they weren't going away anytime soon. She thought of her secret admirer all the time. She was a sucker for fairy tales and true love, it was that bad.

**::K-ON::**

The weekend for Mio had been a blur and before she knew it, she was back at school again. The 13th of February. The stares had increased on her back and the whispering, louder. It had occurred to Mio once before why she was so popular.

Getting to her locker, Mio sighed and opened it, only to get ambushed by thousands of letters and chocolates. Mio was frustrated; how the hell did everybody know her combination? She sighed again and stuffed them into her bag, suddenly deciding to look at them all from one certain admirer.

"Ne~ Mio," a tiny voice said from behind her. Mio swivelled around to see a very down and uncomfortable Ritsu. She blinked. "Yes?" she asked. Ritsu averted her eyes and fidgeted with her hands. Mio started to get worried. Since when did **the** 'great' Tainaka Ritsu get flustered over a subject?

"I-I really am sorry for blowing you up on Friday," Ritsu apologised, talking in a fast pace. Mio's eyes widened in shock. Since when did the 'great' Tainaka Ritsu apologize for an action she had taken out on Mio? Unless of course she actually was feeling guilty. Mio smiled and pulled Ritsu in for a hug. The auburn-haired girl's eyes widened and then softened again.

"Apology accepted. Ritsu, it's ok," Mio whispered in Ritsu's ear. Ritsu felt a cold shiver run down her spine and hugged the taller girl back enthusiastically. From around them, Ritsu felt several hostile eyes on her back, and reminded herself to act cool and calm. She didn't want to get lectured by the Mio fanclub.

Releasing the shorter girl from her hold, Mio smiled and chatted animatedly with the now glowing girl, happy that Ritsu was back to her own happy self. However, Mio's mind drifted back to the secret admirer again. She wondered who it was again for the tenth time that day and if it was indeed a girl or actually a boy.

"Mio-chan?" Mio was startled into reality and turned to face the voce that had called her. It was her teacher, Yamanaka Sawako-sensei. Mio glanced around her; the entire class, including all her close friends were staring worriedly at her. Mio cleared her throat.

"A-ano? What was that again sensei?" Mio asked, scolding herself as she slowly faded from her stupor. The teacher pointed to the board and Mio's eyes travelled away from her teacher and onto the question on the board. It was a maths question; she hadn't known she was at maths. Stupid secret admirer.

Mio mentally calculated the expression and quickly gave her answer to her teacher. Sawako nodded at Mio and looked at her reproachfully, before turning back to the board and making the whole class write it down.

It became apparent to Mio that she was in love with the secret admirer too. It was like in all those love stories, the secret admirer turns out to be really nice and caring. Of course, she didn't know who it was but she felt that he or she was a nice person at least. She knew that there were other letters, but she knew who they were but the secret admirer wanted to love her but didn't expect for her to love back. It was forbidden love. Mio hadn't been in that situation before.

Mio turned a corner and instantly knocked into somebody. The books she had been holding splashed out of her hands and onto the floor, earning a short squeal of protest as she herself was knocked to the floor. "ARGH! I'm sorry Mio!" Tainaka Ritsu cried, instantly bending down to gather the books. Next she came up to Mio and hauled her to her feet, but she pulled too hard and the two girls were knocked into each other. Mio squealed yet again and clamped her arms around Ritsu's neck.

Ritsu chuckled and wound her arms around Mio's waist, "how could a knight in shining armour knock down her favourite princess? Mio, your wish is my command."

"Baka Ritsu," Mio muttered, releasing Ritsu from her glomp. Mio had now noticed the other students around the scene. They were glaring daggers at the smaller girl, wanting to practically skin her alive for knocking **their** 'princess' over like that. Mio shook her head. No, Ritsu was **her** knight and she was **Ritsu's** princess. That's the way it always was.

Mio picked up her books and was about to walk away when Ritsu grabbed them from her hands.

"Where to, lovely lady?" Ritsu asked, looking down at the book covers, "what are these for anyway?"

Mio had been carrying the class books back to the staff room. Sawako had been worried about Mio after class and had given her something to do. It was fine with Mio anyway; it gave her more time to think. She told Ritsu her answer.

"Oh, ok Mio," Ritsu smiled, and walked towards the staffroom. Lost, Mio decided to follow her.  
The stares of late were getting unbearable. Mio, for the second time that day, curse her popularity. She clung onto a happy Ritsu's arm as they walked toward the office. For the rest of the day, Mio had found notes in her locker, and she stuffed them all in her bag.

Finally, at the end of the day, Mio found one last note in her locker. She instantly knew who it was from. Stuffing it into her jacket, Mio said a final goodbye from her friends and had run home. Up in her room, Mio read all of her Valentine's Day cards (the great hoard of them) and had purposefully left the last one out.

Flipping over onto her elbows on her bed, Mio took the last letter out of her jacket and smoothed it out. She wondered for the thousandth time that week who it really was. She was dying to know. Opening the letter, she found herself reading it over and over.

"If I can just have some courage, and try to speak to you naturally, would anything change? Yeah, I think so…" Mio trailed off staring at the message. Her heart throb wildly and she groaned, turning onto her back once again. She really did agree with her admirer; if only they had some courage. A lot would change then.

**::K-ON::**

It was Valentine's Day. Mio had once again gotten many letters and many greetings. Every step she took was hard, as she was ambushed every second. However, with the help of Ritsu, Mio was able to walk freely again. It was very useful to have your own bodyguard.

"Mio~!" Ritsu chorused, looking at Mio from the corner of her eye, "wanna walk home together?"

"I'm sorry Ritsu, I need to go straight home today," Mio lied. She knew it was selfish but all she wanted to do was think of her admirer and try to figure out who it was. All the letters she had gotten were typed up. If it had been the admirer's own writing, then she would've had a chance.

Ritsu's smile seemed forced. "It's fine, Mio~!" Ritsu chorused out again, holding back the struggling crowd who were trying to get to Mio. Mio smiled back, which cause the crowd to swoon. She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**::K-ON::**

The end of Valentine's Day came fast and Mio's secret admirer still hadn't revealed themself. By then, she had given up all hope of finding out who it was. She had tried everything. She had eventually told herself to be content with the letters.

"I'm going now Ritsu," Mio told her friend. Ritsu smiled and greeted Mio a 'Happy Valentine's Day' once more before turning down the hall. Mio stared sadly after Ritsu, she knew the auburn-haired girl had wanted to spend the last hours of Valentines with her.

On her way home, Mio had noticed that she had left her phone at school. Cursing, she rushed back towards the school. A few minutes later, she rushed towards her locker and surely enough, there was her phone sitting soundly on her books. On her way out, Mio heard the clashing of the drums up in the music room.

Mio wondered who it was. She knew Ritsu could play the drums but there were others who could too. Climbing up the stairs, Mio gradually heard a song accompanying the drums. The voice was very familiar.

"_Aa Kami-sama onegai_

_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite _

_kon'ya mo Oyasumi."_

The voice was quickly followed by three "FuwaFuwa Taimu's". Mio peeked into the window and instantly recognised Ritsu. So it was Ritsu singing the song. The girl was banging away on her drums and singing loudly, totally oblivious to Mio's presence.

"_Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI_

_sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!_

_itsuka me ni shita KIMI no MAJIkao_

_hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_

_yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)_

_futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no."_

Mio froze against the doorframe. Those were the lines from the memorised poem that Mio's secret admirer had told her. Mio shook her head. No, Ritsu had probably taken the lyrics and put them into a song. Cute.

Mio was still thinking, however. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Mio had never shown anybody the last two notes she had received. How could Ritsu have known? Unless… Mio turned back to Ritsu. She had just finished the second chorus.

"_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_

_shizen ni hanaseba_

_nanika ga kawaru no ka na?_

_sonna ki suru kedo"_

Mio gasped and pushed her way into the room. Ritsu immediately stopped drumming and stumbled off her stool, acting innocent. "Ya-ho Mio~!" Ritsu laugjed nervously, "what are you doing there?"

"Just then… 'If I can just have some courage, and try to speak to you naturally, would anything change? Yeah, I think so…' that-you wrote those letters didn't you Ritsu? You're my secret admirer aren't you?" Mio asked, locking eyes with the auburn-haired girl. Ritsu averted her eyes ran her hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck.

"And if I was?" Ritsu asked almost hopefully, looking back at Mio. She took a step closer to a flustered Mio. "What if the knight in shining armour was in love with her princess? What would happen then, Mio?"

Mio couldn't believe her ears. The secret admirer she had been obsessive about for the last few days had been Ritsu. Ritsu, who was always with her. Ritsu, who helped her out all the time. Ritsu, who was her knight in shining armour.

"You aren't another useless dumb wannabe, Ritsu… Hey, do you love me?" Mio asked the other girl, just for confirmation. Mio hadn't noticed before but now she knew. She was in love with Ritsu. All those heart-throbbing moments with the auburn-haired girl were the cause of her love. Mio had just pushed them off, not really knowing what feelings they were. The shorter girl fidgeted with her hands a bit before looking back up.

"Yeah Mio, I do," Ritsu replied. The truth shone in her eyes. Suddenly, the girl scratched around her body, as if she was itchy. "So cheesy!"

Mio smiled and stood awkwardly in place. Ritsu's eyes softened and she came up to Mio, cupping her face. "I do love you Mio," Ritsu told her tenderly, capturing Mio's lips in her own. Mio was shocked but leaned into Ritsu all the same. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I do too, Ritsu. Thank you for being my Valentine."

**::End::**

**

* * *

**-Omake-

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes a giggling Yui and a smiling Azusa, holding hands. They stare at the couple in horror and untangle themselves from each other.

"Sorry to interrupt, we'll be going now," Azusa finally stated after a few staring moments, hastily pushing a staring Yui out of the room. From beside Mio, Ritsu grinned.

* * *

**ARGH~! –scratches body- So itchy! I dunno, I suck at Romance Fics so I don't know why I'm even writing this! Man, the ending is so clichéd but I'm not really thinking creatively right now. Oh well. I did my best.**

**So anybody like it? I realise now that I should've still made them all in Houkage Teatime. It wouldn't make a difference. Well, I guess they needed to be free in the afternoon… I've also notice how Mio seems to not like Yui here. That's not the case. Mio loves Yui (not in that way)! Well, implied YuiAzu at the end.**

**R&R~!**


End file.
